mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheTasmanianDevil
Welcome to TheTasmanianDevil’s Talk Page! Remember never swear, badmouth and always use a bubble or signiature. Thanks! Do you mean designing the boxes for the characters to go in (colours, font types and that) or making the boxes go in the right place on the page and putting the information into the boxes? Potterfan1997 (talk) 20:35, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Ok, have you made the template where you've adjusted the colours or would you like me to do that as well? If so, tell me what colour you want the: background of the box; font colour; font style; & box outline colour, to be please :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 17:04, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I've created the basis and added those six characters to the page. If you follow what I've been doing so far when you add new characters, it should make sense how to continue. Any questions, feel free to ask :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 17:06, January 21, 2014 (UTC) I've added all the ones that are on the game page, but you'll need to edit the images as I've put the unknown appearance picture for all the characters since I didn't know what image you wanted to use for them :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:46, January 22, 2014 (UTC) You can cahnge them accordingly yourself since there's various version of each character and idk what you want exactly. All you'd have to do is replace the RaphaelMW.png with whatever the file is called, eg: Annie (MSP).png :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:20, January 23, 2014 (UTC) That's good and yes, lots of people come and go though so idk? Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:22, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Sure, I trust you so feel free to use any of my OCs in your games :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 17:53, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Aww, thanks man! Happy to help! :D Potterfan1997 (talk) 19:47, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks TTD :) - Ben Can you tell me what colours and that you want the things to be like before please, then I'll do it :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 09:56, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Create a new page called Template:Tasmanian Bubble or whatever you want to call it, then copy the text in here onto the new page and edit it accordingly, make sense? Any questions, just ask me haha PS: I'll do the portal stuff soon :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 12:35, February 18, 2014 (UTC) I'm gonna add to the portal over the next few days btw, just it's a big list and I have other commitments. And also, with the word bubble, you were meant to create your own template and copy then edit the text, not edit my one haha. I copied yours across and it's called Template:TasmanianDevil ;P Potterfan1997 (talk) 20:50, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Achievements We'll be shooting stars just passing by~ Sure, I'll try and do it over the next few days :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 21:47, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Btw, what colours do you want the character boxes to be? Potterfan1997 (talk) 18:39, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Which colour for the border and which for the background? And I'd say friends, because I'm friends with Ben and you both arrived around the same time, right? Potterfan1997 (talk) 19:20, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Let's Talk Business Nice bubble! And ok, I'll get the request done this weekend :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 17:19, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Idk what's happened to it either so I've removed the tab for now. I'll try again tomorrow because it might just be a glitch? Potterfan1997 (talk) 19:28, March 8, 2014 (UTC) The character template is here :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 09:19, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Added your birthday. And Norwich is in Norfolk, not Suffolk haha XP Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:36, March 11, 2014 (UTC) MS+ Hey. thanks! Qubit2222 (talk) 19:46, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Tick Tick Tick DONG! Um, you are seeming to be so nice these days. Just 1 question. Why?Cmv2003 (talk) 00:21, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey Tasman, how's things? Two quick things, could you give me a link to your wiki thing, I'd like to check it out if that's ok :) And also, I'm happy to be apart of MSF 3, so you can sign me up and that :3 Potterfan1997 (talk) 08:18, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Nice little wikis haha! And I'm good thanks, our Easter Break has just started (two weeks off school woop!) so I'm enjoying just chilling :D Potterfan1997 (talk) 08:39, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Do you still have two weeks off for Easter though? Potterfan1997 (talk) 13:05, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey, can I help work on MSF III? Thanks. Qubit2222 (talk) 15:30, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Aww, that's kinda sucky. I'm sure it'll come sooner than you think haha :p Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:57, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey Tasman, I noticed you put on your profile that you're gay. Well please don't feel ashamed or worried to say, we are all totally chill on here. At the end of the day, it's a preference as to what kinda people you like. Does it affect you being a good person? No. So yeah, don't worry man :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 19:58, April 9, 2014 (UTC) We'd have to be some really fucked up people to ban you because you're gay. But anyway, this wiki is for anyone of any ethnicity, religion, sexual orientation, gender, etc, as long as we have a shared interest in fanon games for MySims and are nice, decent people at the end of the day. Sorry this decision has caused you stress, but we're all hear to support you and everything :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 07:35, April 10, 2014 (UTC)